Lazy
by Loulouche
Summary: [SONGFIC] "On pourrait ne rien faire du tout !" Emma en a assez de devoir se lever aux aurores tous les dimanches matins, et elle compte bien le faire savoir à Regina. Au programme : glande toute la journée ! (inspiré de "The Lazy Song" de Bruno Mars)


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Alors voilà, après avoir entendu "The Lazy Song" de Bruno Mars à la radio l'autre jour alors que ça faisait des lustres que je ne l'avais pas écoutée, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de faire une petite songfic pour nos deux chouchoutes** **à partir de cette chanson. Quelque chose d'un peu plus léger que ce que je vous ai proposé jusqu'à maintenant donc, et limite niais je l'avoue ^^**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui suivent "Secret de famille", a priori le premier chapitre du petit recueil de personnages secondaires dont je vous avais parlé ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.**_

 _ **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Dimanche matin. Il est tout juste huit heures et demie et le réveil se met à sonner. Alors qu'Emma grogne, la tête dans l'oreiller, Regina elle est déjà sur le pied de guerre, prête à se lever. Elle se tourne dans le lit pour faire face à sa femme et se colle contre elle en chuchotant à son oreille :

\- Il est l'heure de se lever, petite marmotte.

\- C'est de la torture de mettre un réveil un dimanche matin, marmonna la blonde, ses mots étouffés par les draps.

La mairesse sourit. Emma était toujours comme ça au réveil, et plus particulièrement le weekend. Au début cette attitude qu'elle jugeait comme une preuve de paresse l'exaspérait, mais bien vite elle n'avait plus pu résister face à la moue qu'affichait tous les matins sa compagne.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pour profiter de la journée. De toute façon Henry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Regina, ce n'est plus un enfant ! A seize ans tout ce qu'on a envie de faire le matin c'est la grasse matinée. Et il y a d'autres façons de profiter de la journée qu'en se levant aux aurores.

\- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

La blonde se retourna enfin vers sa femme, elle se redressa sur un coude et déposa un tendre baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

 ** _Today I don't feel like doin anything_**

\- On pourrait ne rien faire du tout !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, affichant cette éternelle mimique exaspérée qui semblait ne jamais la quitter.

\- Très constructif comme programme.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais essayé !

\- Non, parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Allez, au moins une fois pour voir ce que c'est.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, rien !

 ** _I just wanna lay in my bed_**

\- On peut rester toute la journée au lit, reprit la sheriff.

\- Ça doit être d'un ennui...

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé, comment tu peux savoir ?

 ** _Don't feel like picking up my phone_**

\- Si le téléphone sonne et qu'on n'a pas envie de répondre on laisse sonner.

 ** _So leave a message at the tone_**

\- Les gens laisseront un message après le bip.

 ** _Cus today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

\- On fait rien du tout quoi ! conclut joyeusement Emma.

\- Au risque de me répéter, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

\- L'intérêt c'est de s'accorder un peu de repos et de détente. Le weekend n'est pas fait pour prolonger la semaine tu sais, dit malicieusement la blonde.

 ** _I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan_**

\- Si on veut on peut juste rester là et passer des heures à fixer le mobilier de la chambre. Ou on peut faire pareil mais au salon.

 ** _Turn the TV on_**

\- Et tiens, si on est au salon on peut allumer la télévision et regarder n'importe quoi ! La première émission qui nous tente, même si c'est un télé-achat débile.

 ** _Throw my hand in my pants_**

\- Ou alors si tu veux… commença la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Je peux faire des choses pas très catholiques avec mes mains, dit-elle en glissant les siennes le long des cuisses de sa femme pour remonter et passer sous sa nuisette. Ou alors toi tu peux le faire. Ou même les deux !

Regina sourit, amusée par l'enthousiasme de la blonde qui semblait soudain tout à fait réveillée.

 ** _Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_**

\- Il n'y a personne pour nous dire qu'on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut !

 ** _I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie_**

\- On peut s'allonger et se détendre sur le canapé dans ces trucs, tu sais les couettes avec des manches. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

\- Un snuggie, dit Regina avec un sourire amusé face à l'attitude enfantine de sa femme. Et on dit couvertures en l'occurrence, pas couette.

\- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, pas vrai ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué depuis toutes ces années ? sourit la brune.

Emma l'embrassa furtivement avant de reprendre.

 ** _Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_**

\- Et puis tiens, si on se lasse du télé-achat on peut toujours zapper sur MTV pour apprendre le dougie !

\- Le dougie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la mairesse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas née ici. C'est une danse. Il faudrait que tu essayes, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortirais bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Un sourire espiègle s'empara d'Emma.

\- Tu sais tout faire avec classe. Tu ne te rappelles pas de cette fameuse réplique que tu m'avais lancée ? _« With the poise and composure of a Queen »,_ dit-elle en tentant d'imiter sans succès sa compagne.

\- Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! J'étais sous le coup d'une malédiction.

\- Peu importe, je sais que tu le pensais vraiment.

 ** _Cus in my castle I'm the freakin man_**

\- Et tu avais raison ! poursuivit la sheriff en venant se placer à califourchon au-dessus de la brune qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Parce que tu es la reine et en tant que reine, tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton château.

 ** _Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cus I can_**

\- Et oui je le dis ! Je le dis haut et fort parce que j'en ai le droit ! Tu es la reine et je suis ta femme, dit-elle en agitant sa main gauche où elle portait son alliance. Ce qui fait de moi une reine !

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de la blonde qui en rajoutait volontairement. Emma se laissa retomber à côté de sa compagne et s'appuya sur un coude pour être face à elle.

 ** _Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X_**

\- Demain je ferai peut-être un effort. Je me lèverai et je ferai quelques exercices de P90X pour entretenir ma musculature de rêve, dit-elle en embrassant son biceps.

Une nouvelle fois la brune rit à cette remarque.

 ** _Meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex_**

\- Je rencontrerai une magnifique jeune femme. Une splendide brune avec des lèvres qui me font terriblement envie et des yeux à tomber. Et cette jeune femme, je lui ferai l'amour comme jamais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en venant embrasser l'intéressée tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.

 ** _And she's gonna scream out 'this is great'_**

\- Et elle va crier de plaisir comme elle le fait à chaque fois.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as une haute estime de toi-même, charria la mairesse.

\- Je ne fais que me fier à tes réactions. Quand tu me dis « C'est trop bon ! » ou alors « Encore ! » c'est que ça te plaît, non ? la taquina la blonde avant de sentir sa femme sourire contre ses lèvres quand elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Méfie-toi, tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices. Tes parents n'aimeraient pas savoir que tu es si paresseuse.

\- C'est pas de la paresse ! Je profite de la vie, c'est tout.

 ** _I might mess around and get my college degree  
I bet my old mam would be so proud of me_**

\- Et je te parie que je pourrais glander à longueur de temps, ma mère serait quand même fière de moi.

\- Et ton père alors ?

\- Mon père-

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet et se pencha pour regarder l'écran qui indiquait un nouveau message. Regina se pencha par-dessus son épaule et aperçut le prénom de David s'afficher.

 ** _But sorry paps you'll just have to wait_**

\- Eh bien pour ce qui est de mon père… Désolée papa, mais tu vas devoir attendre pour le moment.

Sur ce, elle abandonna son portable sur la table de chevet et remonta les draps sur elles deux en se tournant à nouveau face à sa femme.

 ** _No I ain't gonna comb my hair_**

\- Non, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas me coiffer.

 ** _Cus I ain't going anywhere_**

\- Parce que de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici ni d'aller où que ce soit.

 ** _No No No No No No No No No - oooooh_**

\- Non non non ! dit-elle sur un ton enfantin avec une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude qui fit rire Regina.

 ** _I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose_**

\- Je vais me contenter de me promener nue dans toute la maison, et tant pis si j'ai les seins à l'air.

\- Tu oublies Henry. Et je croyais que tu voulais rester au lit toute la journée ?

\- Dans le lit, au salon, dans le jardin, peu importe ! Tant qu'on ne prévoit pas tout un programme réglé à la minute près comme tu en as l'habitude, ça me convient.

\- Tu te plains mais heureusement que je suis là, sinon ce serait l'anarchie la plus totale dans cette maison avec Henry et toi réunis, dit la brune avec un air renfrogné.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça d'ailleurs, dit la sheriff en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais avoue que lâcher prise une fois de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.

Regina ne garda pas longtemps son air contrarié et finit par sourire à sa compagne avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

 ** _Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone_**

\- En tout cas aujourd'hui je n'ai rien envie de faire et donc je ne ferai rien, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! Donc on va simplement rester au lit et on ne va pas répondre au téléphone. Les habitants pourront bien survivre sans nous pendant une petite journée.

\- C'est très mal les connaître. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que les catastrophes s'enchaînaient ici ?

\- Je m'en fiche, lâcha la blonde d'un ton léger.

 ** _Cus today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

\- Je te jure qu'aujourd'hui on ne va rien faire, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina.

 ** _Nothing at all  
Woohoo ooh  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
Nothing at all_**

\- Rien du tout !

 ** _Woohoo ooh  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
Nothing at all_**

\- Rien – du – tout ! répéta-t-elle en prenant soin de découper chaque mot.

Et sur ce, elle se rua sur Regina pour l'embrasser et ensuite la chatouiller, ce qui fit rire la brune aux éclats.

Non, aujourd'hui elles ne feraient rien.  
Aujourd'hui elles seraient paresseuses.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième songfic donc... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends vos avis si vous avez le temps et l'envie de poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **A la prochaine :)**_


End file.
